Generally, cloth are made from elongated fibres such as string, yarn, rope, twine, wire or other similar open-ended structures. The fibres are bound together in a process of knitting, weaving or knotting. In addition to these there is also a non-woven process of using fibres by using glue, heat and pressure to bind or otherwise stick them together.
Currently, different cloth materials are constructed according to the needs of their application. For example, cloth and other layer materials can be used as a barrier or as a separation layer in clothing for fire and insect protection and also used for comfort and/or breathability in sporting events. Problems that exist with the cloth/layer materials used in these types of applications are that the materials can be rigid and therefore uncomfortable to use; the material is heavy due to the hardware needed to assemble the material and it is time consuming to assemble and construct the material and additional parts or tools may be needed. The material also have an uneven distribution of pressure thereby lowering its resistance to damage. Further it is generally difficult to construct materials that are both thick and breathable.
An additional problem with many existing cloth and their assembly techniques is that once they are torn this tear or run can spread throughout the material, making the cloth less effective or useless.
There is therefore a need for a cloth material having a structure and method of assembly that obviates or mitigates at least some of the above presented disadvantages.